


Daydream

by planetundersiege



Series: Hance month 2018 [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Daydreaming, Earth, Fluff, Hance - Freeform, Hance Month 2018, Hancemonth2018, M/M, Oneshot, Voltron, prompt, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Hance month 2018: Day 22: Daydream.It was only him, and Hunk.





	Daydream

His flowing black hair, his sweet smile, his delicate skin and kind heart. He was perfect, more perfect than a shining sun, than a trail of glittering diamonds and other gems.

His laughter was like music in his ears, the way that he always was so kind, always there for him. He felt safe around Hunk, and all of his amazing personality. His warm hugs, his gentle kisses, everything was wonderful. They way they stayed up late and watched movies, cuddled together, Lance treasured those moments more than life itself.

Hunk was in front of him, both blushed as the warm rays of the sun kissed their backs, and they held hands. Time stood still, but they continued to walk, hand in hand, for what Lance hoped would be forever.

Wide meadows filled with green grass and yellow flowers, and forests filled with light green trees were in the distance, and he saw a deer carefully eat the grass, before disappearing back into the depths of said forest. Everything was so calming, felt right, and the fact that he was here with Hunk, it was the best experience he could have ever had. He loved Hunk so much, he deserved the absolute best, and Lance would try to give him that.

He looked him into his beautiful eyes, leaned closer and kissed…

  
Lance felt a pat on his shoulder and jumped in his seat. He was in class, all of the students were leaving, except Hunk.

“Hey, let’s go”.

He nodded and stood up, yet wanted to go back into his wonderful daydream, to a world where it was only him, and Hunk.


End file.
